The Seme and His Uke
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Tamaki plans a party for Kyoya. This, however, leaves Kyoya with one question. "Why am I the 'Mommy' when it's clear that if we were to be in a relationship, you'd be the uke and I, the seme?" Tamaki is determined to prove him wrong.


***REPOSTED FOR SLIGHT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS* *DON'T READ IF YOU'VE READ BEFORE* Unless you really want to (:**

**(If there are any more, please let me know.)**

**It's Mother's Day and Tamaki plans a party for Kyoya after school. This, however, leaves Kyoya with one question. "Why am I the 'Mommy' when it's clear that if we were to be in a relationship, you'd be the uke and I, the seme?" Tamaki is determined to prove him wrong.**

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai. No yaoi, but if I get enough reviews, perhaps I'll add another chapter and up the rating. TamaKyo. Don't like, turn away now. Also, there's some TWINCEST. If you don't like that, then click the back arrow now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran. All rights go to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Tono, are you sure this is alright?" Kaoru asked, biting his lip and he hung streamer along the wall, the ladder he stood on wobbling dangerously beneath him. "I mean, Kyoya-sempai really seems to hate it when you call him Mommy. So what's the point in celebrating a day for mothers, when he clearly doesn't like being refferred as one."

Tamaki chuckled, picking up a box of random junk and flipping his blonde locks from his face. "Silly Kaoru. You see, Mommy actually loves it when I refer to him as so! His heart beats so quickly and the side of his mouth twitches, fighting a smile! He clenches his fists oh so tightly to restrain himself from pouncing on me with sheer delight!"

Kaoru sweat-dropped, not bothering to explain anything to the idiot and continued his work. "Hikaru, I need help! I can't reach this last hook, and you're taller than me!"

The older twin sighed and put down his own decorating and walked over to his brother, his hands in his pockets. "And you wonder why I'm on top in our relationship," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the ladder as it wiggled, Kaoru nearly toppling off of it.

And this was true. Behind their act was true feeling, although only their friends and parents knew about it. To everyone else, they were merely twins, setting up an act that was almost believable. It wasn't long ago that they had realized that their feelings went beyond just brotherly love. Everything was all thanks to Haruhi who had confronted Hikaru on a day where he was feeling jealous because Kaoru hugged another man. She'd suggested that maybe Hikaru harbored true love for his brother and assured him that Kaoru proabably felt the same. It took a little bit of courage on Hikaru's end, but they eventually confessed and got together.

Their appearances were different now, as well. (If you've read the whole manga, that's what they look like. Near, or at, the end. Possibly an extra chapter?) Kaoru's hair reached his shoulders and remained the firey red it had been before while Hikaru stayed with his brown hair, keeping it fairly the same length as it had been before.

Tamaki, now able to tell the twins apart, looked at the two and smiled. He was so happy for them, not in the slightest disturbed by the fact that they were brothers and their love was taboo. Not only that, but they were just _too_ cute together. It was like watching some sappy romance-comedy film.

The blonde prince sighed, returning to his work. He'd hoped and dreamed of having that sort of happiness with Kyoya, but he knew it was only possible in fantasies. Kyoya was a cold man with dreams of being the head of the Ootori business one day. Any sort of romance with another man would soil anything he's worked so hard for.

With another weary sigh, he looked around at the frilly room. They'd (meaning Tamaki) decided on using the color themes of pink and purple. The twins joked about the purple being for the strange purple air that Kyoya emitted when woken and the pink being for Tamaki's secret desire to see the other in something pink and frilly.

"Everything seems about perfect," the prince said, watching as everyone made a sound of relief, except Mori, and sat down. "I hope Mommy loves it! I put so much work into making everything perfect for him!"

Everyone glared at the idiot as he pranced around, adjusting everything that didn't need adjusting and fixing himself to look perfect.

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi began, annoyance evident in her voice. "You didn't do anything but glide around and talk about yourself and _Mommy._ Please, do not say you did something when it's obvious you didn't."

Hunny giggled, holding Usa-chan closely to his chest. "Tama-chan, I wouldn't mope in your corner now. Kyo-chan should be here any second!"

Hunny was proved correct as the doors to the music room creaked open slowly, revealing Kyoya.

Kyoya took one step into the room and glanced around. "That idiot," he muttered sharply, turning on his heel to leave.

"Mommy, wait!" Tamaki called out, launching himself at the spectacled boy who toppled over at the weight of the blonde. "It's Mother's Day! The children and I wanted to do something special for you!"

The brunette sighed and pushed the younger off him, standing up and taking a seat at one of the lone couches and began typing away at his laptop, ignoring everyone else.

Kaoru sighed, knowing that he'd have to fix this and smiled at his brother. "Come on, let's help them get together. It is a special day, after all. It'll be our little gift for Mommy."

Hikaru chuckled. "Exactly was I was thinking," he said, placing a light kiss to his forehead.

The twins sauntered up to the Shadow King, taking a seat on either side of him. "Come on, Mommy. Daddy spent all night on the phone with us, talking about preperation for this. And we even managed to come up with all this," Kaoru gestured around to the room, "in one day."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, and you know how annoying Daddy gets when he deprives someone of their sleep."

Kyoya sighed, taking his hands from the keyboard and rubbing his face with exhaustion. "Since when have you two began taking up the terms 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' for Tamaki and I? Last time I checked, I was the Demon Overlord or Shadow King and Tamaki was Tono."

They shrugged simultaneously. "Today's a special day," they said in unison.

The brunette sighed and took off his glasses that he barely needed and closed his laptop, knowing the twins had effectively decieved him. "I can't believe I'm taking part in this silly event."

Tamaki overheard the conversation and cheered loudly, throwing his arms into the air as he skipped over to the man he loves and wrapped his arms around him. "Yay! Thank you, Mommy!"

Kyoya's face turned sligtly red, but no one noticed as he hesitantly patted the king's back, his heart thumping in his chest. The older boy had realized long ago that he loved the French idiot. At first, he annoyed him to no end, then he began liking him as a friend. As their friendship developed, he had come to terms with his feelings that he denied for a little while.

"Get off," he mumbled, not entirely meaning it. He wanted him to move so his face can go back to a normal color so no one (especially the twins) noticed, but he loved the feelings of his arms wrapped around his torso.

However, Tamaki just looked up at him, resting his chin on Kyoya's chest and smiled cheekily. "But you're comfortable, Mommy!"

Suddenly, a question popped in Kyoya's mind. It caught all the other's attentions as he spoke it quite loudly, hoping to get an answer from everyone. "Why am I the 'Mommy' when it's clear that if we were to be in a relationship, you'd be the uke and I, the seme?"

The host club members, other than Tamaki and Kyoya, murmured amongst themselves about the question, each having about the same conclusion.

"M-Mommy!" the prince screeched, stepping back from the other teen. "I-Its quite obvious that I'm the seme! I'm 'Daddy,' after all!"

Kyoya thought. "True, but we aren't in an actual marriage or even a simple relationship. But I'm speaking as if we were an actual couple." His cheeks reddened at the thought. "It's not that I would mind being the uke-"

He hadn't realized what he said until he'd said it. It was offical-being in love with an idiot has turned him into one.

The twins turned to face the Shadow King, identical smirks on their face. "Oh, so you wouldn't _mind_ being Tamaki's uke?"

Kyoya sent them a glare, the message clear in his steely eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, you idiots." Everyone around him is an idiot. "I just meant..." For once in his life, the youngest Ootori was at a loss for words.

Kaoru giggled and leaned against Hikaru, "Looks like we did our part. Let's stop harrassing them."

Kyoya was thankful that their attention was diverted to each other, turning to Tamaki and pulling him down to the couch nearest to them. "Tamaki..."

"Kyoya, I love you. I don't know when or why, but I do. I love you so much, and I'm sorry if I disgust you. And I know that any relationship with you would be impossible because you're trying so hard to get ahead of your brothers. I just needed to tell you before I exploded," Tamaki said in a rush, staring at his knees in embarrassment as he confessed.

The brunette smiled slightly. "Tamaki," he repeated. "I love you, too. I don't care what my father thinks. I've nearly given up on trying to take over the Ootori business. And I'm sure that combining the Suoh and Ootori Corps., we would make a lot. But if you never dreamed of any of that, there's always other options..."

Tamaki chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other's and tried to take control of the kiss, showing his dominince. However, he was overruled as Kyoya began to kiss him back, pulling on Tamaki's arms to wrap around his neck. Eventually, they pulled away for air.

"You think too much in advance. Just try to think of right here, right now. I love you," Tamaki whispered, pressing his lips back against his lover's. Once again, he tried to take control, but Kyoya dominated. Tamaki began to panic on the inside, not wanting to be the uke.

Pushing Kyoya down on the couch in a laying position, he attempted to be kneeling between the older's legs. Kyoya noticed and pulled his knees together, making the other be forced to straddle his lap.

"Get a room, you two!" Hikaru shouted, an arm wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders. "In the music room... Jeeze..."

Tamaki pulled away, his face completely red, but a smile of pure happiness graced his features. "Looks like I'm the uke after all."

The other chuckled and placed his hands on the dainty hips of his prince. "It was obvious from the start, _Mommy_."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Does this mean that Tamaki-sempai is going to start going around and fawning over me, telling me that I should stop being so mean to 'Mommy'?"

Hunny shrugged and placed his head in the girl's lap as if she were his sister. "I'm sure Tama-chan will still be the dad, even if Kyo-chan is the seme."

Kaoru looked over at the two. "This...conversation is weird. Almost as weird as hearing those two make out right behind us." He stood up and smirked to Hikaru. "Let's go home. I have a surprise for you!"

Hikaru jumped up and caught Kaoru around the waist, picking him up and flinging him over the shoulder, dashing out. "Bye, guys!"

The younger twin giggled and waved to everyone. "Don't be surprised if I'm limping Monday!"

The rest just chuckled at the two, used to their perverted talk, and went back to their own business.

"This party...became nothing," Haruhi commented.

Tamaki smiled, leaning on Kyoya's shoulder. "I think it became everything. I'm so happy this happened today. I love you, Kyoya."

The brunette smiled and kissed his blonde lovingly. "I love you too, you idiot."

He pouted, but stood up. "Come on, I have a little... Mother's Day present waiting for you back at the second mansion." He leaned down toward Kyoya's ear and whispered sexily. "And you can do with it however you please."

Jumping up and pushing Tamaki out the door, the grey eyed boy thanked the heavens it was a Friday. "Faster, Tamaki!"

Mori looked at the two retreating figures with a blank stare and turned his gaze down on Hunny, sighing quietly. Hunny met his gaze and gave a bright smile, his cheeks turning pink. "Takashi, will you stay at my place tonight?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi laughed and stood up, walking out of the music building, calling behind her, "Bye, guys!"

On her way out the door, she passed a storage closet that talked and moaned out, "Oh, Hikaru!"

Blushing, Haruhi walked faster and out the door. She had the weirdest friends.

When she arrived at her home, she was sure she heard Kyoya's name being called out, but that couldn't be right. Tamaki's mansion was about twenty minutes from here.

Then again, Tamaki had always been very loud.

**And, finished! That didn't turn out as great as I was hoping... ): But I tried! And I was quite busy with it being Mother's Day and all. And I only started writing this morning so I'm really sorry if it's not the best and there are errors. I went through and checked, but I do so quickly. Very sorry!**

**Review, please(:**


End file.
